


O Captain! My Captain!

by kalpa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader is kind of a slut but we love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpa/pseuds/kalpa
Summary: You may classify yourself as a whore, and sleep around with soldiers and high ranking officials. But there is one person you avoid like the plague: Captain Levi.And he wants to know why.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	O Captain! My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> it feels so weird to be back and writing for AOT. i was a huge fan back in 2013-2014 and wrote a bit for it back then. it's crazy to be writing for it now after so much time.  
> i apologize if I got anyone OOC, but i tried my best with this fic! the idea actually wasnt mine and was inspired/derived from a tik tok by @ churchofuwus ! kudos to them for the idea. i owe it completely to them. so go check them out!  
> anyways, enjoy the fic! let me know your thoughts on it : )

You have a reputation. One that is notorious and infamous in its own right. The local whore, the town’s slut, the tramp. The names don’t bother you. Really, nothing bothers you. You sleep with people, so what? 

“How many people have you fucked?” Jean asks one dinner and everyone chokes. You turn and regard him with focus. He’s watching you, trying to seem disinterested. But it’s obvious he cares. It’s obvious he’s curious. You smile.

“I’m sure you’d like to know, Jean,” you purr. “But that’s secret.”

It really isn't. You’ve told Mikasa, Connie, Armin and Sasha the number of people you’ve slept with. It isn’t nearly as high as most rumors make it out to be. And it isn’t as glamorous or over the top as people say. But still… people choose what to believe. And they choose to believe you’re nothing but a whore.

You sleep with some fellow soldiers, bedding and bewitching them. And then you sleep with some higher ups. Nameless fellows that you use to get information and power. You forget their names, but the information is good. You log it all in your journal. 

It’s easy to be this; the local slut. People don’t expect you to be smart. They don’t expect anything other than for you to spread your legs. And you only do that for a few people, if even that. You have standards. You have rules. 

Unsurprisingly, your reputation begins to exceed you. Your friends snicker and glance over when they see you talking to someone, assuming you’re flirting or laying out the groundwork for your next expedition. There’s even a small club of people who have had sex with you that meet every now and then to talk about how they’re coping now. You don’t have sex with past escapades, but you do talk with them. You’re still friends with them all, and there’s no hard feelings.

You suppose the sex is just so good that they can’t hold anything against you.

So it was inevitable that your name would reach the higher ups. You shouldn’t be surprised. But you feel a certain sense of dread when Hange sidles up to you and smirks. “So…” they trail. “Williams?” 

You suppress a groan and try to flash a dazzling smile. You can’t let Hange see how unprepared you are for this conversation. You can’t let them know just how much you don’t want to have this conversation. So, to regain control of the conversation, you grin and shrug. “Yeah, what about her?”

“And Thompson and Yvette and-”

You push a finger up to their lips. They blink owlishly up at you. “Yes, I’ve been with a few people. What about it?”

Hange grins. “I’m intrigued,” they say. “Why all those people? What’s the common denominator besides you? Why are so many compelled to be your lover? What does-”

“Hange, I’m a person. Not a case study,” you sigh and Hange hums, relenting. You smile up at them and hope it’s charismatic enough that they drop it. “You don’t need to study me, Hange. I’m just a person.”

“A compelling person,” they say. “An interesting person. A person that has had sex with approximately-”

“Why does my sex life concern you?” you finally ask, blunt and honest. “It’s between me and the person I had sex with. Not you. Not anyone else. Just us.”

Hange falls silent at that, and you turn to leave. But they jump in front of you with starry eyes and proclaim, “I want to know what makes you so special!” 

You sigh, deadpan. “I’m not special, Hange, I’m just-”

“Therefore, I will understand what has made you so compelling. By any means necessary!”

You walk away, imagining this whole case study business will wear off in a day or two. And it’s not that bad, besides Hange seeming to follow you everywhere you went and writing down notes. They even write down your conversations with others and explore your relation to them.

“Do you think you could talk to one of your past lovers?” they ask and you groan. 

“Why?” you dare ask.

“I need to take notes,” they say and you groan.

“Hange, this is my personal life. This is not public. This is not news. This is _my life._ Besides, why are you so interested in the sexual aspect?”

They throw their hands up in the air, dramatic as always. “Because there must be a reason!” they proclaim.

“For what?!”

“For why you attract so many people. There must be a reason. Is it biological? Is it social? Or is it sociological? There must be an explanation.”

You leave Hange to deliberate. 

But they don’t give up. And it only gets worse.

When you’re talking to someone, Hange immediately leaps onto them and asks for all their information. It quickly turns away the person who sprints to safety. When you’re practicing, Hange writes down all your stats and critiques your form even harder than usual. When you’re eating or relaxing, they’re writing down your daily activities and compiling information that goes towards sexual activity. 

It’s getting old, and after three days, you snap.

“Okay, enough, Hange! Cut this shit out,” you hiss, pressing a finger into their chest and advancing until they’re pressed against the wall. You get on the tips of your toes and get in their face. You hope you appear menacing. “This has gone on long enough! No more. No more notes. No more stalking. No more questions. Nothing! You cut this shit out _now._ ”

They blink owlishly, clearly not anticipating this. They swallow roughly and grin, raising their hands in a placating manner. “Okay, okay, I’ll back off.”

But you don’t. You don’t back away. Instead, you stand there with a finger in Hange’s chest. Something sizzles in your chest as you stare up at your superior. They return the look, and the two of you just....stand there for a few moments until.

“Ah, fuck it,” you say, and then you’re kissing them.

They make a surprised noise and you laugh into Hange’s lips. Their arms wrap around you and the notebook they were holding is quickly dropped. You reach up and tangle your fingers in that ponytail of theirs. They reciprocate, cupping the back of your head and deepening the kiss. It becomes hot and messy within seconds, betraying just how built up the two of you have been.

“My room,” Hange gasps out after a moment. You arch a brow. “My room, now.”

You grin. You pull back and turn, sashaying your hips as Hange watches. They quickly follow. 

In their room, it’s all tearing off clothes and pushing the other down on the bed. It’s hot and heavy and mindless as hands wander and explore uncharted body territory. There’s lingering tongues and curious hands. There’s the pressing of fingers and warmth of another body.

It’s all a blur. One minute, you’re fully dressed and the next you’re naked, taking Hange’s fingers in deep. They curl just right and you moan, so loud and so much that Hange damn near needs to gag you. But they don’t. They just drink in the noises you emit.

And after it’s all said and done, Hange pulls out their journal.

“A seductive minx who is a devil in bed,” they write down, and you laugh.

“Don’t forget to put beautiful in there,” you tease, and Hange makes a note.

You’re really working your way up, eh?

It was only a matter of time before word made its way to the higher ups. Sleeping with Hange practically guaranteed that word would reach the elite. You just didn’t predict it’d reach a certain someone’s ear, or that they would bother investigating at all.

“You wanted to speak with me, Commander?” you say, hovering in the doorway of Erwin Smith’s office. He sits at a large desk with dozens of papers scattered about. A steaming cup of tea sits beside where his elbows rest on the table. He regards you with curiosity and suddenly everything feels hot. Suddenly everything feels...dangerous.

Will your sluttiness get you fired and evicted? 

“Yes, please take a seat.” He gestures to the plus chairs seated across from his desk, and you do as he commands. The chairs are comfortable and cozy but you don’t feel any relief at all. If anything, your heart picks up speed. It thunders viciously in your head. You’re suddenly very thirsty. “It’s come to my attention that there’s been some...fraternization.”

You want to groan but you bite your tongue. “Yes sir.”

“First with your fellow cadets, and then with one of your superiors.”

“Yes sir.”

“Did you intend to cause such chaos?” he asks and you suppress a snicker. _Chaos._ Is that 

really what you’ve caused? Have you disrupted the daily way of things? Maybe you have. You’re unsure. So you shake your head.

“No sir. I just-”

“Wanted to have fun?” 

You nod. “That’s all I meant it to be. Fun.”

“Well you have around half of my people wrapped around your finger. And I want to know…” He interlaces his fingers and leans forward. You catch the smell of his cologne. It makes your head swim and heart dive. “What is it about you that attracts so many people?”

You sit there, blinking owlishly and unsure of how to respond. To be honest, you’ve wondered the same question. What is it about you that makes so many people bend and break? Is it just confidence, or is there something more to it? Maybe you’re a Titan like Eren and this is your special ability; attraction. But you’re unsure so you say, “I-I don’t know, Commander.”

He hums, clearly having anticipated this answer. “I intend to find out, Cadet. And until then, there will be no fraternization. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” You stand, and go to turn only for Erwin to speak once more.

“Be smart, Cadet.”

“Yes sir.”

You leave, and the moment you’re alone, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. _I intend to find out._ What does that mean? More questions? More Hange taking notes? You’re unsure, but you suppose you’ll find out eventually. The Commander is beyond intelligent. He’ll most likely do some digging in your past and interview those closest to you. You suppress a groan.

You’d just gotten Hange off your back with their tests. And now _this?_ All because you were frisky and had sex with a few people? Who knew your sex life would be public knowledge. You sigh. Well, looks like you’re gonna be abstinent for a while. Best get used to the chaste life. 

It isn’t that bad. At least, not for the first week. You continue to live a normal life with few disruptions at the hands of the Commander. You wake up at dawn, eat breakfast with your friends, do training for the entire day, eat dinner with your friends, and then go to sleep. It’s easy and routine; comfortable and known. And there’s no sign of the Commander interfering.

Until, of course, you corner a cute girl and go to kiss her. There’s a whistle and you turn from the girl’s face, looking behind you. Your heart drops. It’s Erwin. Fucking Erwin Smith is there and waiting for you. You back away from the girl and he waves you over. 

“Cadet,” he calls and you apologize quietly to the girl. You turn and approach.

“Commander Smith,” you greet and he offers you a small smile.

“I do believe we discussed no fraternization,” he reminds you and you sigh.

“Yes we did, sir.”

“And what were you just about to do?”

“...Fraternize.”

“So what will you do now?”

“Walk away.”

He nods. “Good idea, cadet. You’re dismissed.”

Who knew Erwin Smith would become a cockblock? You wonder why it bothers him so much. It doesn’t reflect poorly on him as the Commander. It doesn’t affect him. You have flings and that’s it. So why is he so involved? Why does he care so much?

Is he… No, he couldn’t be.

“I think he’s jealous,” you tell Mikasa over dinner. She arches a brow. “I think Erwin Smith is jealous that I’ve been with so many people and not him.”

“Why would he be jealous?” asks Jean. “It’s not like you’re that special anyways.”

You shoot him a glare. “Shut it, horse face. I don’t know why he’d be interested in me, but I think he is. And I think that’s why he’s forbidden more...fraternization.”

“Or maybe he’s scared everyone will get some STD,” Jean says and you go to hit him, but Mikasa holds you back. She’s reserved and quiet as usual. But then she speaks.

“He may like you,” she says. “And maybe now he’s using your...sex life to get close to you.” 

“Of all things,” you sigh, and you slump in your spot. “I miss kissing. I miss sex. I miss-”

“Okay we get it,” Jean says and you _do_ hit him this time. Fucking asshole. 

“Have sex with the Commander,” Sashsa says around her munching on a potato. She raises a finger and wags it. “He says no fraternization, but I think he means no fraternization _except_ for him.”

“Yeah, fuck the Commander,” Connie chimes in and you frown. 

They’re not wrong. Clearly the Commander has some special interest in you. Something about you has made him forbid sex with others. But what about him? Is sex with him forbidden? You hum.

“Okay it’s decided. I’m fucking the Commander.”

Sasha slaps you on the back, and Connie fistbumps you. Mikasa and Jean just stare. 

“Lord help that man,” Jean sighs and you hit him again. 

Thus begins operation “Fuck the Commander, but literally.” 

It’s the small things at first. Bringing tea to his office, offering to stay and help with paperwork, having meals with him and enlightening conversations. You learn he’s an amicable man; easygoing and casual. It’s not hard to spend time with him. If anything, you look forward to it. You look forward to hearing his stories of expeditions beyond the wall. You find it intriguing when he shares future plans and strategies.

And then things grow.

Your hand begins to linger after you’ve handed him his tea. You flutter your eyelashes and ask if he’s involved with anyone. He’s quiet for a moment after the question is asked, visibly deliberating. But then he chuckles and shakes his head. “No, cadet,” he says in that deep voice of his. “I’m not romantically involved with anyone.”

“Would you like to be?” You flash your dazzling smile and he’s taken aback for a moment before humming. He leans forward on his desk, fingers intertwined as he regards you. 

“Are you flirting with me, cadet?” he asks and you cock your head to the side.

“Do you want me to?” you say and he laughs. He actually _laughs._ You grin. 

“You’re quite bold,” he says and you nod, shrugging.

“It runs in the family,” you say and you turn, going to leave. But something makes you pause in the doorway and turn to face Erwin. He’s watching you, intent and thoughtful. “You’re quite handsome, ya know that? Not just in looks, but in personality too...Commander. You’re a catch,” you say and he leans back in his chair.

He regards you curiously. “If I was as bold as you, I’d ask if you’re coming onto me.”

“And if I am?”

He smirks. “Then I’m intrigued to see where you go next.”

“Don’t test me, Commander,” you tease and he laughs.

“I think that’s my job, cadet.”

You leave, but his words bounce around in your head all night. You don’t sleep.

You continue to flirt, dropping hints here and there. You continue to hang around Erwin, but you’re painfully aware of his attention outside of his office. His eyes linger on you during practices, and during your duties. He seems to be everywhere you go. He seems to clog up every one of your thoughts. Erwin overtakes your life. Now you just have to overtake him.

Literally.

It all comes to head one night when you peek inside Erwin’s office, finding him looking out the large window that overlooks the training grounds. His back is to you, hands linked behind him. He doesn’t know you’re there, or maybe he does but he makes no indication. So you enter and walk up to him. “Commander?” you say and he hums. So he _does_ know you’re there. “Is everything alright?”

He’s silent for a few moments, and you count your breaths. _One...two...three…_ You get to ten when he finally responds. “I think I understand now,” he says and you cock your head, intrigued. He turns and faces you now. His face is schooled into calm composure. “Why you’re so...popular.”

You rub the back of your neck nervously. “Because I’m charming?” you ask and he chuckles, shaking his head.

“That, and because you have power.” You frown. Power? What the fuck is he talking about. “You look confused so let me explain.” He takes a seat and intertwines his fingers, addressing you completely now. “You’re confident, and charming. So you have power over your peers, and evidently, even me. You flirt, you tease, and you fuck. That’s your power.”

“The power of fucking?” you ask and he nods. 

“You’re like a succubus.”

“Thank...you?”

“That’s what’s so interesting about you, cadet. Your power lies in your ability to fuck with heads and fuck with bodies.”

You nod slowly, letting his words sink in. Do you have power? A power like Eren? Are you a succubus, or are you just some confident schmuck that attracts people? You’re leaning towards the latter, but it doesn’t matter. Because now you have Erwin in your snare. 

“Is your body one I can add to my succubus list?” you ask and he smirks, leaning back in his chair. “Oh c’mon… You’re not immune. No one is.”

“Cadet, you don’t know what you’re getting involved with,” he warns and you approach the desk. You sashay your hips, adding to the seductive stroll you emit. You place your hands flat on his desk and lift your chin, meeting his gaze. You smirk.

“Oh, but I do, Commander. I know very well what I’m getting involved with, and how... _big_ it may be.” You flutter your eyelashes. Erwin stands. You hold his eyes with your own. 

“This is a dangerous game, cadet.”

“I know.”

“There’s no going back from this.”

“I know.”

“If you do this…”

“I’ll what? Regret it? As if,” you snort, rolling your eyes. “I can handle you, and I can handle myself. Just fine.”

He stops beside you, and you turn to face him. You’re only a foot apart, and you can smell his cologne. He smells like bergamot and pine. It’s intoxicating. “Then I suggest you get ready, cadet.”

You reach up and trail a finger down his chest. “Oh, I already am, _Commander._ ”

And then you’re kissing. It’s hot and messy, everything you needed from this moment. It’s needy, and careless, and all over the place as you reach up and run your fingers through his hair. He groans as you pull his strands and he tugs you close until your chests are pressed against one another. Everything is hot. Everything is messy. Everything falls apart. And you revel in the chaos.

He presses you against his desk and strips you of your clothes. You are wonderfully nude and washed in warm light from the light in his room. He clears all the papers and lifts you up, diving between your legs. It’s there where he finds worship. It’s there where he finds purchase. It’s there where you find glory.

And then he strips himself and you’re face to face with muscles and definition. He looks like one of the statues in the interior; refined and sophisticated and fucking _hot._ It makes your head swim and legs separate as he slots himself between them. Then he’s fucking you. Then he’s inside you and fucking you and everything becomes murky. It’s all just him. It’s all just you two.

When he cums, it is on your stomach as you ride out your own orgasm. You’re panting, breathless. He is too. You both just sit there for a moment before you grin.

“So, am I special?” you ask.

Erwin smirks. “More than you could know, cadet.”

Operation successful. 

“You fucked Erwin Smith,” Sasha says and you nod, feeling awfully proud. Sasha shakes her head, eyes wide and face shocked. “You really did it. The madwoman did it.”

“Poor Smith,” Jean sighs and you hit him. “Stop fucking abusing me!”

“Poor Smith, my ass! You’re just pissed I never set my eyes on your horse face,” you snap at Jean and he rolls his eyes.

“I’m lucky I was spared,” he says dryly and you go to hit him again but Mikasa stops you. Connie and Sasha giggle from across the table. 

“So, can you fraternize again?” asks Connie and you nod proudly.

“You bet. It was all casual with the Commander. I made sure he knew that, and he agreed. There’s no way we can have anything serious.”

“So who’s your next target?” Eren asks from beside Mikasa. His blue eyes swim with curiosity. 

You smile and shrug. “Want it to be you next, Yeager? Or maybe Ackerman?”

“Which one?” Jean drawls. “Mikasa, or midget?”

You put your silverware down, and pause eating. Everyone stops moving and regards the serious expression on your face. You genuinely look like you mean business. You shake your head. “There is no way, absolutely no fucking way, that I am fucking Levi Ackerman.”

They regard you with shock. Jean frowns. “So that’s where you draw the line?” he asks. “At the Captain?”

“The line has to be drawn somewhere, and it’s drawn at Levi fucking Ackerman.”

“Why? Did he do something or…?”

You sigh. “He’s a clean freak and an asshole. Those two things don’t mix well for me.”

“Probably cuz he won’t go for someone like you,” Jean says and you hit him. He blocks with ease. “Dude has standards.”

“Notice how I don’t go for assholes. Assholes don’t get this ass. Capiche?” 

“Capiche,” says everyone except Jean and you smile, taking a bite of your bread. 

“Good. I’m glad we’ve got that figured out. Now, who do I go for next?”

They all remain silent, and leave you to plan what comes next.

It’s nothing personal. Well, that’s a lie. It’s a bit personal.

The reason why you won’t fuck with Levi Ackerman is simple; he’s a bit of a dick. He holds himself up high and mighty. He doesn’t mingle with his insubordinates like Erwin and Hange do. He spends much of his free time _cleaning_ which just does not coincide with your messy behavior. He treats his fellow soldiers like they’re daft and useless. And the two of you don’t get along, and don’t work well together on the field and off. He’s just a no. No involvement, no fucking, no nothing.

Which is why it’s baffling when he seeks you out.

“Cadet,” he says, and you look up from the floor you’re mopping. “I’ve heard reports.”

You suppress a groan. _Reports._ That’s never good. You pause in your motions and face the Captain. “Reports, sir?” you ask.

He cocks his head and regards you icily. Did it get cold in here or is it just you? “About you and your...escapades.”

“You mean my fraternization.”

“Yes, cadet. Your fraternization and blatant fucking.”

“I’ve already discussed this with Erwin,” you say and his face twitches. Clearly he hasn’t heard about that. Or maybe he has and you hit a nerve. “He said it’s fine.”

“He didn’t say anything because you seduced him and the other elite. You got in their heads and manipulated them to let you whore around.”

You raise a finger. “I’m no whore,” you correct. “I’m a Soldier, and a flirt, yes. But I am no whore.”

“Then what would you call yourself?”

“A curious, romantic soul.” You smile brightly and Levi crosses his arms. He regards you with cold scrutiny. 

“Tch, as if. I see your games. And I order that they stop.”

“Why?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“No, it’s fun.”

“It’s disrespectful.”

“No, it’s unbiased.”

“It’s-”

You interrupt. “No, _Captain_. It’s not any of the things you think it is. It’s harmless fun. All the others enjoyed themselves. If I dare say, you seem jealous.” You grin cockily and he snorts.

“As if, Cadet. That’s wishful thinking,” he says and you hum, shrugging.

“Trust me, the last thing I wish is to fraternize with you…” A pause. “ _Captain.”_ You go back to mopping the floor, back to Levi and feel the anger resonating off of him. But he says nothing and turns to go. Not before dirtying the floor a bit and making you mop the spot again.

What a dick.

But it doesn’t stop there. He goes harder on you during training, making you run lap after lap even after the others finish. He makes you do 100 push ups in the morning, 100 crunches in the afternoon, and 100 squats in the evening. The level of intensity he possesses astounds you. He even makes you run a mile every hour one day even after you begged him to stop.

Clearly something crawled up his ass and died. Something that makes him target and punish _you._ But why? Why you and no one else? Is it from the conversation, or because you’ve slept with all the elite except him? You humor that thought, but dismiss it. Levi isn’t that petty. Levi isn’t that involved. Levi doesn’t care about you.

...unless?

“What did you do to piss him off?” asks Connie one night. You’re slumped over onto the table and groaning from the pain in your abs. The crunches were especially hard today. 

“I don’t know,” you say and you sit up, wincing at the pain in your thighs and core. 

“I think it’s good,” Jean says and you whack him. He grins cockily and you really wish you could shove his face into his soup. “Some punishment is good.”

“I haven’t done anything though!” you cry and Mikasa gently, awkwardly pats your back. You flash her a small smile in thanks.

“Do you think he’s pissed?” Sasha asks and you face her now. She’s chewing her potato in deep thought. 

“About what?” you say and she hums.

“Think about it,” she says and she leans forward, a conspiring look on her face. “You’ve fucked his friends. First Hange, and now Erwin. You’ve even fucked some of his soldiers. Everywhere he turns, you’re there in some shape or form. You’ve corrupted those around him. He’s probably wondering why you haven’t made a move on him.”

“Because he’s an ass,” you say dryly and Sasha shushes you.

“Seriously, think about it! He’s probably jealous. His friends got your pussy but he hasn’t-”

“I’m trying to eat,” says Jean and Sasha shushes him too. You frown in thought.

She’s not wrong. You somehow managed to seduce your way to the top. You’ve had sex with numerous people that he encounters daily. Everywhere he looks you’ve had your touch. It must drive him mad. And if he’s driven mad…

“Oh my God,” you say. “He’s jealous. And angry. He’s angry jealous.”

Mikasa gently pats your back again and you drop your head onto the table. It makes a resounding _POW!_

“Get that dick,” Sashsa says and you shudder.

You, and Levi? It doesn’t sound like it’ll work. He hates you. You hate him. There’s no way. There’s no fucking way you’re having sex with that man.

...unless?

He is attractive, in his own weird way. He may be short but what he lacks in height he makes up in attitude. He’s not afraid to push someone past their limits, and he’s not afraid to face down the biggest of titans. There is no fear in his body. There’s just cold, unwavering certainty. Physically, he’s appealing. You won’t lie. But personality wise? He’s lacking.

“I think he has a crush on you,” Petra says the following day as you’re doing drills. You’re currently running five miles and Petra had slowed down to catch up to you. To say you’re out of breath and in hell is an understatement. He didn’t make everyone run; just a specific group of people including his special team. But you are one of the few selected from the cadets. Asshole.

“Huh?” you gasp out, sweat dripping down your face. “Me?”

“Yeah,” she says and how she isn’t out of breath is beyond you. Lucky. “He’s been watching you.”

“That’s creepy,” you say and she smiles.

“Maybe,” she agrees. “But he’s definitely into you.”

“He tortures me.”

“He only does that to the best. Why else do you think he makes Eren do all the drills with us?” That’s true. Lagging just a bit behind you is Eren and Mikasa. The best soldiers _are_ currently running. But you’re leagues behind these guys. So why would he make your ass run?

“I’m not that great,” you say and Petra shrugs.

“Maybe in terms of the battlefield, but off?” She grins and winks. “You’re the best.”

Maybe that’s true. You can handle yourself on the field and not get killed, but it’s off the field where you shine. You have an uncanny ability to manipulate and control others. That’s partly where your seductive behavior stemmed from. From a young age, you’ve realized how to use your body and sexuality to get what you want. It’s hard being a woman, but you made it work. You made it out of poverty and now you’re a soldier.

But still. Why would Levi make you train so hard if you’re better off the field?

“He doesn’t want you to die,” Petra says and you shake your head, clearing your thoughts. “Even if he is an ass, he doesn’t want you to get hurt or eaten.”

“Thanks,” you say dryly and she giggles. 

“He has his eyes on you. Don’t forget that or why.”

With that, she picks up speed and rejoins her squad at the front of the formation. Left behind, you mull over her words. He doesn’t want you to die… He thinks you’re special… He’s jealous… If it were anyone else, you would have already fucked them. But this is Captain Levi Ackerman. He should be no different compared to the rest of everyone, but he is. There’s something about him that you just can’t shake. Maybe it’s his cold gaze. Maybe it’s his persistent cleanliness. Or maybe it’s the silence that speaks louder than words.

One thing is for sure; Levi Ackerman is interested in you. And there’s nothing you can do to change that. 

So...what do you do? Do you play and manipulate him like you would others? Or would you seduce him and figure out just what he’s packing underneath that frozen exterior of his? The choice is hard. But you know what you need to do. You know what you want to do to get answers. 

You have to seduce him.

“I’m going to seduce the captain,” you announce at dinner that night. Everyone pauses in their eating and regards you with pale, wide-eyed expressions. Sasha swallows her food and promptly begins to choke, prompting Connie to hit her back to help. Jean spills his soup and burns himself, cursing all the while. Mikasa and Eren just gawk at you and you shrug. “What? Is anyone surprised?”

“I thought you hated him!” Eren hisses and you twirl a strand of your hair around your finger. You smirk.

“I do, but doesn’t that make it all the better?”

“I think she has a crush,” Krista says from down the table. You regard her with surprise. Clearly your words have carried. “A begrudging one, but a crush.”

“Lord help us,” Jean groans and you hit him. He instinctively blocks with ease. Bastard.

“I think it’s cute!” Krista declares.

“I could never take my eyes off my dear Krista,” Ymir purrs and you shake your head, returning to the friends in front of you. Sasha has successfully avoided death and Connie is heaving now. 

“The Captain? Really?” Connie gasps out and you sigh, rolling your eyes. 

“Is it really that surprising?”

“You were plotting his death 24 hours ago,” Mikasa says.

“Yeah, well, things change. People change.”

“You’re always horny. Always. This is no different.”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Dinner continues in jest and silence as you eat your food. There’s laughing and giggling and shouting. It’s all comfortable and familiar, but something calls to you. Something quiet and reserved beckons you closer.

You get up and leave, stepping out into the cool air. The stars flicker and gleam in the distance of the night sky. You lift a hand up and reach for them, entertaining the thought that maybe one day you’ll catch a star of your own. Maybe then you can make a wish. Maybe then…

You startle, realizing you’re not alone. Someone else is out here, and they’re watching you in complete and utter silence. You let out a nervous laugh but you can’t recognize them. They’re standing in the shadows. “Uh, sorry! I didn’t see you there.” You squint and try to make out who it is. But you can’t. It’s too dark. “Um, I’ll leave.”

Then they take a step forward and your heart stutters. It’s him. It’s Captain. It’s Levi. And he’s standing only a few feet away from you. He looks different here, washed in the soft blues of the night. The stars glimmer in the reflection of his eyes. He’s casual… so normal in his plain clothes. It almost feels wrong to view him like this; to see him dressed down. 

“You’re fine,” he says and he sounds gruff, maybe even embarrassed at being found. You cock your head and hover, unsure of what to do. It feels like you’re crossing a line by staying. But you’ve been toeing it for weeks now. You’ve been so close to crossing the line a million times. Why not cross it once? Why not find out what’s on the other side?

So, you stay.

“Captain Levi,” you say and you offer a quick salute. He doesn’t seem amused or perturbed though. If anything, he looks...bored. You smile softly. “I didn’t know you were out here, sir.”

“Cut that shit out,” he says and you cock your head inquisitively. “Formalities aren’t necessary. Not now.”

“Right,” you say and you fall silent, unsure of what to say. He just stands beside you, head craned up and investigating the stars. You point to one. “There’s the lion,” you say and you trace its form. His eyes follow your movements. You think he sees it. “Story has it that the lion was prideful and selfish. His pride left him behind to starve and so he did. His final moments he realized how egotistical and arrogant he was. He died.”

“And how the hell do you know that?” Levi asks and you shrug.

“My mom told me the story. She probably made it up.”

“Where is she now?” he asks. “Your mom?”

“Dead,” you say. “Trost took her.”

“Ah.” He falls quiet. You do too. You trace the rest of the stars in their various forms and shapes. The next one you share is a horse. “What about this one?”

“The horse was wise and smart. It roamed the world in search of its family. But it got lost along the way. Until, it used the stars to find its way. In the end, the horse finds its family and now, lives in the stars.”

Levi doesn’t say anything to that, and you don’t expect him to. Instead, the two of you stand beside one another counting the stars. Something about that sentence is warm. It makes a heat claw its way down your throat. There’s no expectations. No roles or rules. Just...you, and him. 

“I’m sorry,” he says finally. You frown and face him. He doesn’t move his gaze from the sky. “For your mom.”

“Thanks,” you say. “I’m sorry for whoever you’ve lost too.”

Something shifts in his features, but it’s so quick you’re convinced maybe you hallucinated it. It looked like hurt. It looked like grief and sadness and anger. It looked like everything Levi Ackerman never shows. And now, you’ve seen it.

_He has a crush on you._

He turns to leave after a few moments and says, “Get some rest, soldier. Tomorrow is a long training day.”

You watch him go, and once he’s out of sight, you rest your hand on your heart. It thunders erratically under your touch. He may or may not have a crush, but one thing is for sure.

Something is going on with Levi Ackerman, and you’re responsible. 

Things progress after that. You wake up the following day at dawn to run three miles before breakfast. Training is hard and arduous, running drill after drill until your blades leave lines in your hands. Every muscle in your body screams and cries in pain afterwards, and dinner is a silent affair.

That’s how things go for the next week. You sleep, wake up, run, eat, do drills, eat, sleep. It’s hard. It’s exhausting. It’s demoralizing. You’ve been run down to your bones and nothing remains. This schedule threatens to swallow you whole. It’s worse than when you were a cadet.

The worst part, however, is the attention from Captain Levi. You thought you’d made good with him after the night looking at the stars. You thought things had improved. You actually saw a side to him reserved for only the closest of his friends and comrades. But _you_ saw his soft side. Briefly. Temporarily.

And now you pay the price.

“What kind of slice was that, soldier?! Are you trying to cut a sandwich or trying to kill a Titan?” he shouts from across the field and you grit your teeth. You adjust your grip on your blades and try to shake off the harsh words. You’re doing fine. You’re doing - “Get moving onto the next target!”

You fire an anchor and fly away, closing in on another dummy Titan. Your usage is good and precise, offering plenty of speed and accurately descending in on the nape of the neck. You rear your blades back and get ready to strike and-

You miss. Somehow, you miss. It must be the weight holding your arms down. It must be the bone deep exhaustion from following this grueling schedule for almost two weeks now. Sleep is scarce. Rest is nonexistent. It feels like every waking hour is full of arduous torture.

You hover in the air for a moment. Everything is silent and still. And then-

“What the fuck was that, cadet? Get back up and hit that Titan! And afterwards, give me a lap.”

You throw your head back with a deep breath. You can’t do this. You can’t do this anymore. Everything hurts. Everything kills. Everything just… You can’t do it. Not anymore. You lower yourself to the ground and retract your anchors. You can practically feel the rage emanating from the captain. You walk his way.

“Cadet, what the hell do you think you’re doing? 

“What I should’ve done a week ago.” You lift up your blades and drop them. You unhook the gas canisters and drop those too. Soon, all your gear is littered about. “I quit.”

His eye twitches. His hands come down to hang at his sides. You’re ready for him to hit you, but you’re already walking away. Fuck this. Fuck that. No more games.

You’re sick of playing.

The barracks are blissfully empty when you get back, so you decide to draw a hot bath. You can’t recall the last time you actually relaxed in the past...month, really. First you were so determined to show both Levi and Erwin you’re perfectly capable on the field, regardless of the rumors surrounding you. You basically bent over backwards to show them your talent. And then, after sleeping with Erwin, Levi set off on his war path of making you miserable. You’re burnt out. You’re _beyond_ burnt out. It wasn’t ever this bad during your training years, before you chose to join the Survey Corps. And fuck, man, you’d partly only joined because Eren convinced you too.

In a life full of deceit and manipulation, you have many regrets. But right now, standing naked in the washroom and seeing your muddy, grimy, and tired face, you regret joining. You regret not choosing a comfortable life among maybe the Military Police or even the Garrison. At least then you wouldn’t have Levi hellbent on killing you.

You sigh and climb into the bath. The heat feels wonderful on your aching joints. You almost feel like a grandma based on how they click and grind. The mud instantly begins to lift and you’re embarrassed by how much there is. You haven’t had too many opportunities to bathe. It felt useless, anyways. No matter what, Levi was gonna run you into the ground.

You lean down and submerge your head under the water. The world becomes muffled and grey as you hover in this purgatory state. If you’d known sleeping with so many people would result in Captain Levi making your life a living hell, you would’ve kept your pants up and shirt on. 

Fuck if he’s jealous. Fuck if he’s not. Just...fuck him. And not literally. 

You hate Levi Ackerman. Regardless of that night where you trace the stars. Regardless if he was sometimes funny. Regardless if he was the most attractive man you’d seen in a while. Regardless if he was smart and cunning and-

Fuck. You don’t hate Levi Ackerman. You’re intrigued by him. You’re curious about him. Why is he so gruff? Why is he so cold? What’s going on under the icy exterior of his? And why was he pushing you so hard compared to the others?

It had to be jealousy. Or some weird, fucked up way to ensure your safety. 

You re-emerge from the water and sigh, running your hands down your face. Everything is so confusing. You need a break. You grab the soap and begin to wipe down yourself when the door slams open. You drop the soap in surprise and instinctively cover yourself, face hot. 

“What the-” You stop, eyes widening. Of course. Of fucking course he followed you. And of fucking course he’s standing in the doorway, regarding you with angry eyes. They turn into something unreadable at the sight of you naked. You’re unsure what the expression is, but he isn’t happy. No, Levi Ackerman is not happy at all.

“Hey, I’m kind of naked,” you say and Levi snorts.

“Get up,” he commands. 

You frown. “I’m pretty sure that’s sexual harassment.”

“I said get up.”

You grab the towel hanging nearby, and use it to cover yourself as you stand. The hot water drips off your body and onto the porcelain floor. It’s clean; as Levi demands. You feel dirty compared to it. 

“Okay, I’m up. Now what? I’m kinda busy,” you sigh and his eye twitches. He stalks towards you and cocks his head, regarding you with his signature icy glare. You glance down and see your body littered cuts and bruises. Not one inch of skin is spared from the extensive training you’ve been doing. It’s all purple and blotchy and red with gashes. It’s horrendous. You look horrendous. 

“You’re hurt,” Levi says and you snicker. 

“Really? What gave that away? The fact I can barely walk, or the polka dots all over my body?” 

“You should have said something.”

“To who? You? As if you would have cared. You’re too busy plotting out my torture,” you say, feeling anger begin to blister inside. “All you care about is bringing me hell. So don’t act surprised that there are consequences.”

“It’s your duty to take care of yourself,” he snaps and you roll your eyes.

“Oh, by telling you no? As if that’d go well.”

“Well-”

“Well what, Captain? I could’ve done nothing! You were too blinded by jealousy and anger to notice that your soldier was hurt. I could say nothing. I could do nothing except follow your orders. ‘Cuz that’s what a soldier does. I was just trying to be a good soldier and prove I can handle myself. But you pushed me too far.” You drop your towel and let him see the rest of the bruises covering your body. You don’t even care you’re nude. “See? I’m a mess. Your training did this. Not mine. Not Erwin’s. Not all the soldiers I’ve fucked - _you._ You’re the one responsible for this.”

He’s silent. For the first time ever, he’s completely quiet. He regards you with his cool gaze and takes in the sight of your injuries. Honestly, you’re shocked you haven’t broken or sprained anything. But the bruises are unsightly. 

After a moment, he takes a step back towards the doorway. He shakes his head. “You should have said something.” It’s not accusatory. It’s not angry. If anything, he sounds… regretful? Remorseful? You pull your towel back up. “I’ll leave you.”

He shuts the door, and you remain there, standing with the towel covering your body. What...what the fuck just hapened? You expected him to hit you or yell at you or make you do more training. But he just...left you. Levi just left you to recover.

Maybe he realizes the errors of his ways. Maybe he realizes he’s being an ass. You hope he does. Because you can’t keep doing this. With a sigh, you climb back into the now lukewarm water and work on scrubbing the dirt from your skin.

When you return to your quarters, there’s a note and bandages laying on your bed. You frown and pick it up, opening it. 

It reads,

_Cadet,_

_Rest. That’s an order._

The bandages are clean and you wrap them around some of the cuts you’ve acquired. You sit on your bed and stare at the stars outside the windows. _I’m sorry,_ he said. 

Is he?

Things calm down after that. You’re actually allowed to sleep in the next day, and when you wake it, there’s a warm cup of tea sitting on your nightstand. You sip it slowly as you lounge in bed, savoring the comfort and warmth. It’s chamomile - your favorite. You just enjoy the moment. Silence, and peace. It feels rare, and maybe it is. So you savor it.

Then you get dressed in your clean clothes and head down to the cafeteria. It’s nearing lunch and you need to eat before afternoon training. There’s the sound of an audience already gathered and you compose yourself. Your friends will ask questions. They will ask _many_ questions. And you need to answer them.

You take a deep breath, and turn the corner to enter the cafeteria. Already, your friends are gathered at a particularly long table. They already have their soup and vegetables, chatting and eating away. However, when you come into sight, they all silence and watch you. You roll your eyes, shake off your nerves, and approach.

“Where the hell were you?!” Connie seethes, and he leans forward, hands flat on the table. He regards you with incredulity and perhaps worry. “The Captain is going to kill you for skipping!”

“I’m sure he’s already gathered the supplies,” Sasha says, monching down on a potato. “He’s probably on his way here.”

“It was good being your friend,” Connie says. “It was dangerous, yes, but good too.”

“Guys,” you hiss and they fall quiet. You sigh and lean back, rubbing the back of your neck. “He said I could.”

“Could what? Die? Be kicked out? Die?!” Sasha says and you shush her.

“No,” you try to explain. “Skip training. He said I should rest, so I did.” Everyone is silent at that. They all regard you with uneasy, confused stares. Even Jean looks mildly concerned. You sigh and pull up your sleeves, revealing bruise after bruise. “He saw yesterday… How fucked up my body is from the training. So he gave me the morning off.”

“I have bruises too!” Jean bites and you elbow him. He wheezes.

“Yeah but you’re not forced to run five fucking miles in the morning,” you snap and he tries to gather his breath. Dumbass. You face the rest of your friends. “I don’t know guys but he actually might have… felt bad? I don’t know. I know it’s Captain Levi and the only emotion he has is disappointment, but he seemed off after seeing the bruises.”

“Were you naked?” Connie asks and Sasha hits him over the head with her potato. He winces.

“Partially,” you said.

They blink owlishly at you.

“So you’re telling me,” Eren begins. “That in your efforts to seduce the Captain, you’ve instead guilt tripped him?”

“Yeah, I guess so. But I’m still seducing him,” you clarify and Eren rolls his eyes.

“Of course,” he sighs. “Just don’t get killed.”

“If I didn’t get killed yesterday, I’m pretty sure I’m invincible.”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“Why not? I’m hot shit.”

“Emphasis on shit.” You hit Jean.

Conversation carries on, but you feel bothered by something. _Does_ Levi care? Does he really care about how you are, how you feel? It’s important for a Captain to know his people but still… He doesn’t even given special treatment to his personal squad. You frown but shake it off, going to get lunch. You approach the cafeteria cook and smile. “What’s for lunch? Gruel and vegetables?” you ask and he huffs, shaking his head.

“For you? Beef stew and green beans.” 

“What? That’s not what the others got.”

“Special orders for you. Enjoy.”

You take the beef stew and green beans in hand, eyeing the plates with suspicion. He didn’t…. No, he wouldn’t…

It’s certain. Levi is giving you special treatment.

And in a game of seduction, you have no idea where to go next. 

You go to training confused and with your head spinning. You’re not sure you’re ready to face the Captain and go through arduous training. Granted, your body is ready. It’s fueled by the beef and vegetables. But mentally? You’re freaking out. Something is going on with Levi. Something beyond simple seduction. Your heart stutters. You think you may throw up.

“Dude, you good?” Connie asks, nudging you.

You shake your head. “I think I’m gonna barf.”

“Don’t do it on me. Do it on Jean.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Jean hisses and you shake your head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of your nose. 

“I can’t do this.”

“You kinda have to.”

“Not this this. I mean Levi this.”

“Ooooh…” Connie trails off. “Want me to kill him? It might be hard but we can dump the body somewhere.”

“I’m not going to murder the Captain, Levi. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Well, what has he done?” Connie asks.

“Something,” you say. “He’s done something.”

They fall quiet after that, being forced to run a mile to warm up. Training goes smoothly, with your ability to eliminate a Titan restored due to the rest. You feel good. You feel and look good as you soar through the air, bringing Titan down after Titan. It feels great...to be free and flying and not hurting. The bruises may linger but your soul feels refreshed.

After training, you linger to chat with your friends but your attention is snagged when someone approaches. Everyone stops talking and you turn. Levi stands a few feet away, watching with his usual unreadable expression. You cock your head. “Yes, Captain?”

“Tea,” he says, and he turns on his heel. You get the feeling you’re supposed to follow, so you wave to your friends. They make movements that represent fucking and you flip them off. They all laugh and you smile to yourself, shaking your head as you follow the Captain.

The walk is mostly silent, an amicable air of acceptance hovering in the air. Neither of you expect the other to make the first move, say the first word. It’s comfortable. You appreciate the freedom. But still, your heart thunders erratically. Tea? What does that mean? Is it code for something more, like your friends predicted? 

Really, despite your status as a slut, you just want tea. 

You round a corner and Levi stops in front of a door. He pulls out a key and inserts it into the doorknob. It twists with ease and you follow him into what you assume is his office. It’s impeccably clean and mostly empty. There’s very little in way of decorations, besides an array of books. You walk over to the bookshelves and run a finger along the spines of the books. They’re all mostly on war, history, and politics. But you find a few on cooking, tea, and art. 

“Impressive collection,” you say, finally breaking the silence. You glance over to Levi and see him preparing a tea pot. He makes a soft ‘tch.’

“They’re boring.”

“You didn’t even read your own books?” you say incredulously. He fixes you with an unamused look. 

“Do you really find me to be the type to read boring books?”

“Who says they’re all boring?”

“Me.” He takes the teapot and sits down at his desk. You take a seat across from him, and watch as he pours tea into small cups. You take it graciously, taking in the aroma of green tea. It’s refreshing. It’s calming. It’s everything you need. And you’re with Levi.

Yesterday, you would have scoffed at the idea of this. But now, it feels right. It feels natural. After all, you have nothing to lose. He’s already seen you naked. 

“Why do you have them all then?” you ask.

“That’s what people do. They put books in bookshelves.”

“Surely you’ve read _some_ of them.”

“A few.” He takes a sip of tea and a look of pleasure crosses his face. It’s so minute and easy to miss, but you see it anyways. You smile into your teacup. 

“The one on the art of tea?” you tease and he huffs.

“That’s a possibility.”

“There’s no shame in reading, Captain. I think it’s neat.”

“Neat?”

“Yeah. Means you’re educated and smart.”

“I see.”

He falls silent at that, and you sip your tea in the comfortable quiet. There’s the distant sound of yelling and laughing. You imagine it’s Sasha and Connie pranking some poor person. You smile brightly. 

“How are you feeling today?” he asks and you feel surprised. He’s actually asking after you...wanting to know how you are. It feels surreal. But you don’t linger on the matter for long. You don’t want him to shy away.

“A lot better,” you say, and you pull your sleeve to reveal your arm. The bruises are already fading. “Sleeping in was nice. I haven’t done that since I was a civilian.”

“You lived in Trost?”

You nod. “Yes. My mom was a single mother after my father died. She helped raise my sisters and I.” You smile softly. “They were great.”

“So why’d you leave?”

“I knew that there was no place for me among the stalls and shops. I was too...energetic for that. Plus, my wandering eye got me in trouble.” You chuckle, shaking your head. “So I decided to enlist. I would make enough money to send home and help my family live a comfortable life. And I got to meet new people and get strong. Win-win for everybody.”

Levi hums. “So you’ve always had wandering hands?” he asks and you laugh.

“A bit,” you admit. “The moment I learn what sex was, I was a bit of a flirt. I never did do it with somebody, not long until I was in my cadet years.”

“Look how that turned out,” he grumbles and you grin brightly.

“Hey, I’m allowed to have some fun!”

“Is that all it is to you? Fun?”

You shrug, and lean back in your seat. You watch the tea swirl in your teacup. “A bit,” you relent. “No one expects me to stay. So I don’t. There’s no reason to. We’ll all die.”

“What makes you so certain?”

“We’re not all crazy talented like you are, Captain,” you say, wagging a finger. His eyes narrow. “We can’t all handle ourselves out there against the Titans.”

“It took time,” he says, and he sets his teacup down. He completely and fully regards you. All attention is on you. “It took time, patience, and sacrifice to get to where I am today. You have potential, cadet. But don’t rush things that are not meant to be quick.”

You fall silent at that, a bit gobsmacked. That’s easily the most insightful thing he’s shared with you so far. Your disbelief must show because he smirks as he takes a sip of tea. “Think on that,” he says.

You linger for a few more moments until you stand to leave. Levi watches you go, expression unreadable. But you smile and wave. “Thanks for the tea, Commander,” you say. “And for the words of wisdom.”

You leave, and descend to eat dinner. His words swim in your head.

_Time, patience, and sacrifice._

Just what would you have to give up? And what did he? 

It all comes to head on the expedition. 

Things are going well. There’s been only a few titans that were easily disposed of. The wind feels great in your hair as you ride your horse. Connie and Sasha are up ahead bickering over what dinner will be. Jean is looking and feeling as majestic as ever. And Mikasa is on your left, watching Eren who rides ahead with the Levi squad. 

Everyone is happy. Everyone is content.

And that’s when it goes to shit.

Out of nowhere, five abnormals descend on the formation with little to no warning. Everyone rears back and rides around them, a few dispatching their ODM gear and descending onto the titans. You simply keep riding, not wanting to get caught up with abnormals. But Erwin spins around and commands you to fight.

And when Erwin issues a command, you follow.

You fire off an anchor and swing around an abnormal, dodging its attempts to grab you. You spin around it’s torso and descend on its nape, blades reared back. When you bring them down, they connect with skin and the abnormal drops down, dead. You grin. Your training has been paying off. You’ve gotten better.

Not wanting to be caught off guard, you descend on the other titan. And then the other. And then the other. It doesn’t take long for all abnormals to be taken care of, especially with the help of a few comrades. Titan blood steamas off of your uniform as you climb back onto your horse. You grin up at your friends.

“Kick ass, huh?” you laugh and Jean rolls his eyes.

“Show off,” he says, and you stick your tongue out at him.

You’re feeling good. You did good. You killed four titans all on your own. There’s a weight on your shoulders though. An indication that something is off. You glance around but there are no titans. No, someone’s watching you.

You look to the Levi squad and yes, someone is watching you. Levi is watching you. His expression is cooled into icy chilliness but he doesn’t seem annoyed. You can’t really read his emotions, not yet. But they’re not negative. 

You wave. And that’s when it happens.

There’s shaking. There’s the ear piercing cry. And then a group of titans descend on you. One grabs you and pulls you off your horse. You yell out and try to use your blades to cut your way out. But its grip is too tight. They’re not effective. 

It squeezes. Something breaks. You scream as it brings you to its mouth. It opens its jaw wide and you see down its disgusting throat. This is it. This is how you die.

You grab your blade. You bring it to your neck. You’d rather die this way. You’d rather go out on your own terms. You squeeze your eyes shut and say a silent prayer. Now, you die. No more fraternizing. No more dinners with friends. No more tea times.

Nothing.

What a pitiful way to die.

Except, you don’t. You don’t die. One minute, you’re squeezed and breaking. The next, you’re falling. Something swings beneath you and catches you. They’re warm and smell like green tea. Your eyes flutter open, teary from the pain of whatever the Titan has broken. It’s all black. It’s all dark. And then you see him.

Levi. 

He saved you.

You think you grin. You’re not sure. All you taste is iron, and all you feel is pain. There’s no green tea. There are no stars. There is no pleasure. There is just you, him, and this fickle thing called life.

You pass out. 

You dream of the night sky and its flickering stars. There’s the lion, and the horse. They wander among the vast expanse with one another, looking for their purpose. You travel with them. You ride upon their backs and find different galaxies with them.

It’s peaceful. It’s calm.

And then you wake.

You’re in the infirmary, gathered among the dozens of soldiers injured in the expedition. Their cries and prayers reverberate in your ears, making you groan. You go to press your hand against your head but find it wrapped in a large cast. You frown. What the fuck?

“Oh, you’re awake.” You look over and see the large majority of your friends making their way to you. Some are carrying flowers. Others are carrying what looks like treats. Sasha in particular is carrying over some dried jerky. Mikasa leads them. She fixes you with a disappointed, concerned look. “You got hurt.”

“Yeah, really badly,” Connie says and Sasha nods.

“We thought you were dead!” she exclaims and you sigh, shaking your head.

“Hate to break it to ya, but I’m alive. Sorry Jean.” The man-horse just snorts. Asshole. You grin up at your friends. “Takes more than a good ol’ titan hug to kill me!”

“That was a Titan fisting,” Jean corrects. “You got-”

Eren twists his ear. Jean yelps and swats at his hand in a pained panic. 

“Levi saved you,” Krista says and she leans in closer. “He was scared,” she whispers, and you frown. She looks sincere though. “He yelled at everyone to turn around.”

“And you did?” you ask. Krista nods.

“Not before a bunch of titans came out of nowhere, though,” Connie chimes in. “We were fucked.”

“They must’ve known our location somehow,” Armin murmurs, deep in thought. You hum. “I’m not sure how but…”

“A lot died,” Krista says. She takes your hand into her own, smiling brightly up at you. “But we’re so glad you survived.”

They linger for a while, chatting and snacking. It’s comfortable and nice. You’re tired and exhausted but it’s good to have your friends close. They bring you a certain sense of ease. Nothing can go wrong. But eventually, they do have to leave. They hug you (gently), punch you (gently) and bid farewell to leave you alone. It’s dark by the time they’re gone. You relax into your pillows.

The other patients are all sleeping or whispering softly. Some are reading books, some are crying, some are groaning in pain… The nurses mill about and try to help where they can. Only a few beds are illuminated by candlelight. 

So it’s no surprise that’s when he decides to come. He emerges from the shadows and approaches your bedside. His shoulders are hunched, head lowered to hide his face. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to cause a scene. He’s here for one specific purpose.

To see you.

“Captain,” you say, and he grunts, standing by your bed. “I didn’t expect you.”

“They’re right,” he says and you cock your head, urging him on. He takes a deep breath. “You did almost die. You could have died.”

“I didn’t though.” It feels like you’re reassuring him. It feels like he’s lost in the ‘what-ifs’ of the situation instead of what really did happen. He’s scowling. You can see the crease of his skin between his eyebrows. “I didn’t die.”

“If I had been one second later…” 

“I would have died.”

“Yes.”

“And this affects you how?”

He snorts. “Don’t play with me,” he snaps, and there’s a slight growl to his voice. It makes goosebumps break out on your skin. “Don’t play with your life.”

“Why do you care?” you hiss, getting annoyed. He’s chastising you - patronizing you. You don’t like it. It makes you feel like a child all over again, your mom hovering over you with her rolling pin as she tends to her stall. _You’ll get hurt,_ she used to say. _You’ll wound up getting hurt and crying to me about it._

“Why do I- You’re my soldier.”

“You have plenty of those,” you bite. 

“You’re-”

“What? Stupid? Childish? Immature? Irresponsible? Say whatever you want, Captain. I’ve heard it a million times.”

“Different.”

You frown. “What?”

“You’re different.”

Silence. Something tight and coiled hangs between you two. He’s shaking in his seat, face obscured from your vision. You just watch him. You’ve never seen him like this. You doubt anyone else save for maybe Hange and Erwin has seen him like this too. It feels...wrong, like you’re stepping over a line.

Is that so bad though? To cross the line?

“I’m...different?”

Finally, he looks up. His eyes are bloodshot. You see your reflection in them, and yes, you are a mess. And still… He _looks_ at you. Deeply. Dangerously. He sees you, in your casted mess. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?” he hisses and you blink owlishly.

“Sorry,” you say. And he shakes his head.

“Don’t be. I am.”

“For what?”

“This.”

And then he kisses you. 

It’s chaste; nothing messy. Nothing dirty. Not like any of the first kisses you’ve had with your...fraternizations. There’s just intense emotion as you melt into Levi’s touch. His hand comes up to cover where your’s would be if your cast wasn’t blocking it. You fall into the taste of him; of the slight green tea that sticks to his breath. You fall into the bergamot cologne he wears. 

You fall into Levi Ackerman and you know.

You’ve fallen for the Captain. This is no longer just another body. This is a man you want. This is a man you want more than just once. You want to be his. You want him to be yours.

He pulls away after a few moments, and regards you with an icy stare. “Rest,” he commands and you nod, feeling your face heat. You feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush. “And get better.”

“Yes Captain,” you say. 

He snorts. “Soldier…”

He stands, turns and leaves. You watch him go and-

Oh God.

Oh shit.

You’ve caught feelings.

You stay in the infirmary for the rest of the week as the doctors inspect each broken bone and your sutures. You apparently got crushed in the fist of the titan, and its teeth had scraped some pretty nasty cuts along your skin. Overall, you’re just a fucking mess and shouldn’t have lived.

You feel thankful to be alive. Although, you feel a bit confused. Why would _you_ survive and not your comrades? Why did they die, and why did you get to live? You should’ve been killed. Levi should have been a second too late. You should have gotten eaten. It makes you feel disconcerted. Everything’s been shaken. 

Your friends visit pretty frequently. Thankfully, none of them got hurt on the expedition. Even Erwin pays you a visit, taking a seat beside you and holding up a book. You frown and squint, trying to read its cover. “The stars and their stories.” You blink owlishly, and use your unbroken hand to gesture towards yourself. “Is that for me?”

“We found it,” he says. “Among all the other books.”

“We?” you ask and he smirks, handing you to the book. Its hard cover feels stern and solid against you. It even smells like old books. It makes a sense of calm ease over you. 

“Levi and I,” he says. “We went through his old books.”

You smile. “Of course he had this among that mess,” you say and Erwin chuckles. He falls silent before leaning forward, clasping his hands together. A serious expression paints itself on his features. Your heart skips a beat. “Commander?”

“He cares,” he says, and his words are quiet...subdued. It almost feels like they’ll be lost if you don’t pay enough attention. “He struggles with showing it, but he cares for you. I told him not to. It’s dangerous to get attached. And he swore it wouldn’t get bad. But that was before. This is now.” He leans back and asserts you with a hard stare. You feel the hot attention he fixes on you. It makes you break out into a sweat. “Don’t destroy that man, soldier.”

“I doubt I could,” you say. Erwin cocks his head to the side. You take a deep breath. “It takes more than one life to destroy someone. He’d live. He’d survive.”

“So you intend to break his heart?”

“I doubt I could,” you repeat. “I don’t intend to do anything. I intend to be a good little soldier and live my life how I please.”

Erwin nods slowly, clearly taking in your words. He stands after a few moments, and offers a small smile. “I see. It’s clear now. Thank you, soldier.”

“Thanks for the book,” you say. “Once I have two hands, I’ll read it.” You raise your right arm, covered in a cast. Erwin chuckles.

“Stay alive, soldier. For all our sakes.”

He leaves, and in his wake, remains so many questions. Why does he care so much about Levi? What does Levi have to do with anything really? Why is he such a prominent role in your life when he pretends to not care? What’s he hiding? _Is_ he scared? Is Erwin scared because Levi cares?

The two seem like friends. Erwin must not want his friend to get fucked over by some local slut. You snort. Of course. You regard the book and inspect its cover. A watercolor painting of the night sky adorns its cover. You smile and run your fingers across the embossed title. 

_The stars and their stories._

You wonder if that’s where you belong; the stars. They seem so graceful and delicate, assertive in their power yet subservient in their effect. You want to dance among them. You wish to be free with them.

Maybe when you die, you become a star.

You can only hope. 

You’re released, and your friends throw you a party when you get back to the headquarters. They have banners and food and people. Evidently, a lot of people missed you and the gossip you brought along. They enjoyed listening in on your conversations in the cafeteria during meal times.

You can’t do much; right arm still in a cast and your left leg in a splint. You can’t dance with them or really move much at all. But you enjoy sitting on the tables and cheering along with your friends as they get blissfully drunk. You even have a drink or two too as you watch your friends go wild. It’s wonderful, really.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Sashsa groans. She holds onto her stomach as Connie twists around her. 

“Not on me!” he cries. “Throw up on Jean. He can’t get any uglier.”

“Eat shit, bald head!” Jean says, and Sasha groans. You laugh with delight. 

It’s fun to watch everyone let loose. Even people outside of your friend group are getting drunk and dancing. It’s just a mess of happiness and lust. But still, you feel empty. Something is missing. Something is gone.

You stand and walk towards the door, exiting out into the cool night air. It’s a nice change from the blistering heat inside the cafeteria. All the sweat everyone is working up made it humid. The night air is chilly and immediately eases some of the tension you hold. You smile and lean against the brick wall, watching the stars.

How lucky you are. To be alive, to be well, to be recovering, to have your friends. You’re so thankful for it all. Nearly dying made you realize just how much you have, and just how much you can lose. You don’t want to lose anyone. You don’t want to lose any chances to live this fucked up life. It’s perfect in its own messy, dirty way. You wouldn’t trade it for a thing.

You trace the stars. And the possibilities...they feel endless. If the stars are infinite, then why can’t you be too? You smile.

“The party’s inside,” says a familiar voice, and you glance over to your side. Emerging from the shadows is none other than Levi Ackerman. Your smile grows as he comes near. You can faintly smell the bergamot cologne he wears, and it puts you at even more ease. You wave.

“Hey Captain,” you say and he sighs. You correct yourself. “Hello, Levi.”

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold.”

You shrug. “It’s not that cold to me. The casts keep me warm.” You shake your leg and arm to accentuate your point. Levi rolls his eyes. The stars reflect in his irises. He comes over and stops beside you, crossing his arms. “What are you doing out here? Patrolling.”

“I came to see what all the fuss is about,” he says and you gesture to the cafeteria. The sounds of yelling and singing echo among the headquarters and forest. It truly feels like a celebration of something great, not just your return. Maybe they needed this. Maybe they’ve been craving a reason to celebrate in the wake of so much loss and death and uncertainty.

“Yeah, well, Sasha’s gonna throw up soon so I don’t recommend heading in, you clean freak.” You grin and Levi scoffs.

“Disgusting animals,” he sighs and you hum.

“Wild animals,” you agree and silence falls.

It’s that comfortable silence; the one that you two frequently share. There’s no expectations. There’s no prerequisites. There’s just comfort and calm and, dare you say, a friendliness. You count the stars and the seconds that pass. 

Eventually, though, you begin to tire of standing. Your splinted leg aches and you need to sit down. You face Levi and smile. “I gotta sit down,” you say, and you turn back towards the cafeteria. “You’re welcome to join.”

“Wait-” You do. You pause and turn to face Levi. He regards you with cool eyes. “Would you like to have tea?”

You hover, and consider. Green tea does sound really nice. And, of course, spending time with Levi. You enjoy your conversations with him. You enjoy his presence. So you nod and Levi turns. He escorts you to his office where the vast amount of books has been arranged in alphabetical order. Some even sit out on his desk. You wander over and trace the books’ spines. 

“War Recovery, the Golden Ages, the Rise of a Country… Interesting reads, Captain,” you say and he snorts.

“They’re boring,” he says and you grin, taking a seat across from his desk. Levi moves to the tea cups and kettle. It’s already brewing. “I don’t know how Erwin reads this shit.”

“Erwin is a sophisticated young man,” you say, wagging a favor. 

Levi arches a brow your direction. “And I’m not?” he asks dryly and you smirk.

“I’m not sure,” you say. “You seem awfully crude, old man.”

“Crude,” he echoes. “That’s a new one.”

“Would you rather I be up front and call you a pompous asshole?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, pompous asshole.”

The kettle screeches and he pulls it off its heater, pouring its contents into two tea cups. He offers one to you and you take it, savoring its warmth. You nurse it in your hand for a moment before taking a sip. As always, it’s brewed to perfection. You smile softly. “Perfect,” you say. “I knew you were useful for something.”

“I saved your life,” he says flatly. You laugh.

“Yes, yes you did.”

He takes a seat and sips on his tea, seemingly pleased by how it tastes. You smile to yourself and drink with him. “Who let those kids have a party, anyways?” he asks and you shrug.

“Probably Erwin. It’s good for morale.”

“Were you having fun?”

“I can’t do much.” You gesture to the cast and splint. “I’m out of commission for a while. Sorry you can’t kick my ass and make me run five miles on the daily now.”

“I can make you walk.”

“Will you?”

He falls silent. You grin in victory. But you don’t rub it in. Instead, you focus on the books on the desk. Did he really go through all those books to find one about the stars for you? There are so many. It must’ve taken forever. And yet…

“It can’t happen again,” he says. 

You cock your head. “What can’t?” you ask.

“The expedition. The titan.”

“Are you still hung up about that? I told you, it was a freak incident. I should’ve been paying more attention. And the titans just barely managed to slip through the outer flank.”

“Still,” he says, voice hard. It sounds like it could cut steel. “It should have never happened.”

“Well, I’m sorry,” you say, growing a bit annoyed. He’s chastising you again. “I didn’t mean to inconvenience you.”

“That’s not what I said,” he says and you scoff, putting the tea down.

“Then what is it you’re saying, Levi? That I’m at fault for nearly dying? Or that I caused too much trouble?” He’s silent and you huff, shaking your head. You stand. “I’m leaving.”

You turn and go to leave, but a hand rests itself in your shoulder and makes you stop. You glance back and yes, Levi is standing there. He stares at you with such an intensity that you don’t fight him. You give him a chance. 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” he says, voice low. “What I’m saying is that I can’t lose you.”

You blink owlishly. “Me?”

“Yes.”

“Why me?”

“You’re not as shitty as the others.”

“That’s very romantic, Levi.”

“I can’t wax poems or propose endless love,” he says. “But I can say this. I care for you. Too much. And if I lost you…” He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “Don’t go. Don’t leave.”

You hover, his words reverberating in your head. They bounce around as the full weight of the situation settles on your shoulders. He cares. He really does care. This isn’t just some fling. This isn’t just some fraternization. This is genuine. This is real.

You should be scared. You’ve never really committed to someone. But now… No, you’re not scared. You’re certain. You were certain long before you almost died. But death has made you see now just how fickle things can be. So you take a deep breath.

“Levi,” you say. He’s silent, waiting. “You’re an idiot.”

And then you kiss him. 

It’s chaste at first - all gentle movements and the softness of love. You two kiss for a few moments, his hands coming up to cup your face. His fingers are soft on your skin as he brushes some stray hairs back. You smile into the kiss and break it, leaning back. He’s looking at you with such fiery certainty that it steals your breath.

“There’s no going back from this,” he warns. “Once you’re mine…”

“I know,” you say. “I’ve known since the night we watched the stars.”

“Then why wait?” he asks and you shrug.

“I’m a whore. Emotions aren’t my thing.”

“ _My_ whore,” he says and you grin.

“ _Your_ whore,” you agree, and it’s his turn to kiss you now. The first kiss was clean and subtle, all gentle motions. But this kiss… This kiss is passionate. It’s the built up emotions that have gradually grown over the past months. It’s hot, and messy, and possessive as his hands tangle in your hair. He pulls your head back and breaks the kiss, pressing his lips down your throat. He nips and bites at your skin and you feel breathless. The world is spinning. You’re gone.

Levi sucks hickeys onto your neck as you gasp and feel breathless. His hands lower from your face to your waist, possessively holding onto you. His thumbs rubs soothing circles as his hands dip under the hem of your shirt. His hands are warm and soft on the skin of your stomach. Your head spins as his lips dip down to your collarbone. His hands drift up to cup your breasts and you let out a soft moan. 

He slips off your shirt and leaves you in your bra and pants. Levi leans back and takes in the sight of you, a hungry look on his face. You feel exposed, and you go to cover yourself but he catches your hands. “No,” he says. “I need to see you.”

“I’m cold,” you say and he huffs. 

“Then I’ll warm you up.”

“Challenge accepted.” You grin, and he scoffs. But his hands do come down around your waist and rubs, heating you up. You hum and lean back in your chair, content to let him do as he pleases. He seems interested in tracing the scars on your stomach and chest. There aren’t too many, but there are a good amount. His fingers stop on the sutures still in your skin. His face grows grave. You frown. “What’s wrong?”

“You almost died,” he says and you sigh, placing your free hand over one of his. 

“You saved me,” you say. 

“Barely.”

“But you did,” you remind him. You smile softly and reach forward, cupping his cheek. He still looks pale, eyes fixated on the remnants of your wounds. “I’m alive. I’m here. We’re here. Together.”

It takes a moment, but he seems to shake himself out of his funk. He huffs and leans forward, capturing you in a searing kiss. He tastes like green tea and you lose yourself in the taste, the feel of him. It’s intoxicating. His hands come behind you and unclasps your bra. He gently lets it fall and your breasts be revealed. His nostrils flare as he takes in the sight of your naked torso. You feel your nipples peak under his interest. 

“You need to lose clothes too for this to work,” you grumble and Levi rolls his eyes. He unclasps his shirt and slips it off, revealing a toned chest decorated with minor scars. He’s fit, which is no surprise. You reach forward and trace his accentuated abs. He’s warm. “There we go.”

“My turn,” he says, and he nips at your breasts. You arch under his touch, his wandering hands that rake nails down your back. The pain is blissful with the pleasure. It makes your head swim as he captures your nipple in his mouth and cups your ass. His tongue is hot and wet around your nipple as he bites and sucks. Heat fizzles low in your stomach as he plays with your breasts, his other hand coming to twist and pull on the other nipple. Your head feels hot and heavy as you fall apart under him. It’s been too long since you had sex. _Good_ sex. And you have a feeling Levi is going to scratch that itch.

His hands come around to your pants, unbuttoning and then unzipping them. They gather loosely around your thighs and he pulls back. He pulls your pants off and tosses them to God knows where. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the look Levi fixes you with you just in your panties. You’re not wearing anything special; just some basic black underwear. You didn’t plan for something like this to happen. In all your days as a seductress, you never truly anticipated getting with Levi. Especially in a cast and split. He’s careful with handling you though. He doesn’t jostle you or pull at your sutures. Levi Ackerman is a smart, hot, and gentleman, if not a bit possessive.

“Nice,” he says and you go to kick him. He catches your foot however and smirks. You roll your eyes, cross your arms, and huff.

“Hurry up,” you say. “It’s past my bedtime. I need lots of rest, ya know? ‘Cuz I almost died.”

He smirks. It’s the first explicit indication of emotion on his face. Lately, you’ve been reading the subtle cues. But now he’s in power. Now he’s in control. And it’s clear he savors that. He leans forward, presses a soft kiss to your lips, and then moves downward. His teeth catch along the waistband of your panties. He pulls downward, slowly revealing your vagina. His nostrils flare and pupils dilate.

When he finally gets the panties off around the splint of your leg, he gently presses your thighs apart. The cool air feels nice on your pussy, which is wet and hot with all the attention so far. In addition, Levi is staring at you like you’re a five course meal. You go to close your legs, but he doesn’t let you. “Stay,” he commands, and well, who are you to disobey your Captain? You keep them spread and let him take in the sight of you. 

Finally, he gets on his knees and dear God- he drags his tongue across the expanse of your vagina. His tongue feels blissful as it swirls around your clitoris. Electric heat dances through your body and shocks your mind. Everything centers in on him as he sucks on your clit, his fingers coming up to tease your entrance. Your breath catches and you tangle your fingers in his hair. He hums in obvious satisfaction. 

“Levi!” you gasp as he slowly pushes one finger inside of you. It’s not much, and you can take a lot more. But the combined effort of his fingers and his mouth makes you dance dangerously close to the edge. You can already tell that you’re losing control. Your hips buck and your thighs shake. You arch. He presses in another finger and nips delicately at your clit. “Shit, fuck, right there!” 

“Good girl,” he says around your clit and you think you may cum right there. But you don’t. You hold on for a bit longer. You desperately hold back. He grins and pulls back, wiping at his mouth. He’s so cocky. You huff.

“Hurry up,” you say. “You’re taking forever to put your dick in me.”

He arches his brows. “Oh? So that’s what you want? My cock?”

You roll your eyes. “Didn’t you know? I’m a slut.”

Something flashes on his face. “ _My_ slut.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Yes,” you agree. “ _Your_ slut.”

Evidently pleased by your words, his hands go to his pants. He unbuttons then unzips them and steps out of them. His briefs are clearly straining from the force of his cock, and your mouth goes dry. You’ve handled plenty of genitalia in your time as a whore. But this… This is easily one of the biggest dicks you’ve faced down. You’re suddenly pleased Levi prepped you a little bit.

He pulls down his briefs and his cock bobs out, hard and leaking. You take a deep breath and lean forward, using your one good hand to grip it. Levi hisses and it throbs in your hand. You grin. “You, cock, in me, now,” you say and you spread your thighs again. Levi doesn’t seem to want to argue. Evidently, he’s close too. The dancing and toying for however long you two have been interested in one another has worn you both thin. Finally, it’s time. Finally, you’ll take his cock.

“Condom?” he asks and you shrug.

“I don’t have anything,” you say. “Plus, I’m on birth control.”

He nods, and lines himself up with your entrance. You feel the head of his dick press against you and you moan, watching as he slowly pushes in. There’s a burn as you stretch around him, as he pushes you past your limits. The burn is good...so achingly good. It makes your head swim and throat run dry as he pushes in...in...in...and-

He stops, and you realize he’s completely inside of you. You feel your pussy throb at the fact he’s fully hilted. His hands come to grasp your hips and he takes a deep breath. His self control is wearing thin. You reach forward and drag your nails down his torso. He hisses at the mixture of pain and pleasure. “Fuck me, Levi,” you say. “Fuck me, Captain.”

He doesn’t hesitate. He completely pulls out and then fucks into you. You moan loudly and throw your head back, thankful for some friction already. Levi holds you still as he thrusts in, then out, then in, then out. His angle hits something intense and intricate inside of you. The heat burns brightly as it builds with his momentum. It grows brighter, brighter, brighter and-

“I’m gonna cum!” you gasp, and it’s not surprising it takes very little to get you to the breaking point. His tongue had already pushed you close to the edge. Now his accurate thrusting is sending you spiraling down. “I’m gonna-”

He thrusts _hard_ and yes, you feel the wave come to its crest. You throw your head back with a loud moan, his name on your lips. Liquid heat makes you melt and dissolve under his touch, shuddering and cumming. He thrusts a few more times before swearing and pulling out. Not long after, you feel something hot and wet land on your stomach. 

The world is flickering, black spots in your vision. You take a deep breath to try and calm your heart, but it’s beating so fast you fear you make pass out. But something comes up your lips and you realize it’s water. Desperately thirsty, you drink it down as something wipes across your stomach. 

“Levi?” you ask, and your vision clears enough that you see him cleaning you up. 

“Disgusting,” he says in reference to his cum on you. You grin.

“I’m used to it,” you say, and something flashes across his face. You laugh. “Don’t worry. I won’t go and be a whore anymore.”

“Good,” he says, tossing the napkins away. “Because you’re mine now.”

You smile softly, and look past him to the night sky. The stars flicker and shine. And you know, life may be fickle, but it is beautiful.

“I’m yours.”

“So...the Captain?” Jean asks.

You adjust the scarf covering your neck. Everyone at the table watches you as you undo it, revealing the mess of hickeys covering your skin. Connie and Sasha cheer, Ymir curses as she hands some money over to Reiner, Jean groans, and Mikasa pats your back.

“Yes,” you say. “The Captain. Only the Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> like what you read?
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS!!!  
> kudos help get this story noticed!
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT!!!  
> i love to read your thoughts!!!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!!  
> im @elvhens_
> 
> CHECK OUT MY KOFI!!!  
> @elvhenans
> 
> and have a great day/night!


End file.
